


This Time Around (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Family feelings, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Mates, Mutual Masturbation, Pack Feels, Past Sexual Abuse, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Psychic Abilities, Rimming, Seer, Seer Stiles Stilinski, Sort of Betrayal, Spanish Translation, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles is older, Texting, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Torture, Traducción, all hales alive, derek and peter bond, slow start
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles es un vidente que sueña con un grupo de hombres lobo que mueren en un incendio; Peter es un compañero de manada a regañadientes que realmente no se siente parte de la familia.Cuando Stiles finalmente cruza la línea y cambia la historia de los Hales para siempre, los dos comienzan su propia historia.





	This Time Around (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700343) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> muchiisimas gracias a green por dejar traducir sus trabajos, este me engancho desde el primer capi
> 
> Espero que a vosotros os guste tb

Stiles sueña sobre el fuego durante cuatro meses antes de que pueda entender lo que significa. Necesita tanto tiempo para obtener una imagen lo suficientemente clara. Para saber quién está en peligro y por qué. Y cómo.

Es la forma en que eso es importante. No puede simplemente acercarse a una familia (de hombres lobo, lo descubrió un mes después de comenzar a tener las visiones) y advertirles de algún peligro no visto. Nadie le creería si lo hiciera de esa manera. Afortunadamente, ha heredado más que sarcasmos de sus padres. Su madre había sido vidente, como él, y ella le enseñó sobre psicometría incluso antes de que llegara su regalo.

Cuando sabe lo que está buscando, solo necesita tocar cosas para encontrar información. Entonces, cuando se sienta en la cabina del restaurante que uno de los Hales acaba de desocupar, puede recoger vibraciones y más cosas. Le toma varias veces, con algunos miembros diferentes de la familia en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, pero finalmente descubre algunas cosas útiles.

Como qué miembro de la familia (manada) es más probable que pueda hacer algo cuando obtiene toda la información. Como lo que le preocupa a una de las chicas, su hermano. Al Alfa lo que está sucediendo con un grupo de cazadores que se movió recientemente al área. Como cuando el chico, Derek, se encuentra con su novia.

Stiles podría haberlo dejado allí, pero él cree en el completismo. Él también está un poco atrapado por la familia Hale. Verlos morir cada noche durante meses y tener el poder de detenerlo podría hacer eso. Pero al ver las pequeñas cosas, los detalles, los hechos y las debilidades de sus vidas, se ha apegado.

Él sabe que no debería. Él sabe que tendrá que dejarlo ir tan pronto como le informe a uno de ellos y detenga la tragedia. (Peter. Va a ser Peter, está decidido) Eso es parte de su don: no dejes que nadie se acerque demasiado. No lo cuentes

Él lo prometió.

Entonces, la última pieza del rompecabezas es la novia. Él ya descubrió que ella es una cazadora. Él simplemente no sabe cómo va a hacerlo. O cuando. Entonces busca una pista en particular, y luego descubre dónde estará. Donde pasará mucho tiempo. Y luego, cuando ella se fue del trabajo (probablemente fuera para atraer al pobre chico lobo en algo más), Stiles interrumpe y comienza a tocar cosas.

Una hora más tarde tiene todas las respuestas que necesita y algo más. Está temblando de rabia y disgusto. Pero está contento de haber hecho esto ahora, porque no hay mucho tiempo. Ella y sus cómplices están atacando pronto, por lo que necesita actuar rápido.

Él compra un teléfono desechable. Él usa el número que ya ha encontrado. Y luego le envía a Peter Hale los detalles.

****

El papel de la manada fue a menudo ambiguo en los tiempos modernos. Hubo menos disputas territoriales en estos días, y los Hales eran una familia suficientemente respetada por lo que la mayoría de los problemas se resolvieron mediante la diplomacia en lugar de la violencia. Peter había matado a un Omega hace cinco días antes de asumir formalmente el papel hace tantos años, un hombre salvaje que había intentado arrebatarle a Laura, y sus ojos azules habían dado como resultado el precio de eso desde entonces. Pero a lo largo de los años, ha demostrado ser un evento sin precedentes.

Todavía estaba involucrado en la violencia, había derrotado a uno de sus primos segundos hace unos meses cuando había agredido a una chica en su clase. Y cuando tuvieron que unir a una manada más pequeña de su esfera de influencia, Talia lo había enviado a sofocar cualquier respuesta particularmente desagradable. Se consideró más educado enviar a un ejecutor en vez de a su Alpha en tales casos. El Alfa causaría un daño irreparable, que dejaría al otra manada lamer sus heridas por mucho tiempo. Peter, aunque es buena en lo que hace, podría decir que los que había herido volverían a estar sanos al día siguiente.

También ayudó a que Talia sintiera que ella y su familia eran más civilizados que lo que habían sido los lobos a lo largo de la historia. Si agruparas todos los aspectos más desagradables de controlar otra manada en una persona.

A Peter no le importaba, amaba su manada. Y le encantaba hacer en lo que era bueno.

Ahuyentar a la gente de la mierda era un rasgo particular de él, y dado que gran parte de su papel era más para el espectáculo, lo tomó con entusiasmo.

Últimamente algo había sido un poco... Apagado ... Sin embargo.

Talia había asumido algunas nuevas responsabilidades, y un Alfa estresado significaba una manada estresada. Laura crecía fuerte y rápido, aprendiendo cada día más y más de su madre, pero también estaba entrando a la etapa de la vida donde pensaba que podía desafiar a Talia en las cosas. (Oh chico, eso había encantado a Peter, cuando en una reunión de la manada había ido a expresar su desacuerdo con la decisión de Talia, como de costumbre, solo para que su sobrina mayor lo golpeara. La niña siempre había sido un poco mimada por su gusto, pero finalmente toda la creencia propia estaba pagando en dividendos)

El efecto de knock-on había significado que toda la casa había estado un poco nerviosa, la cohesión general de la manada estaba apagada, y las cosas parecían no estar lo suficientemente unidas como solían ser. Sin embargo, no era una gran amenaza, la manada de Hale era fuerte, vieja e inquebrantable. Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, las cosas funcionarían.

Aún así, Peter no podía sacudirse esa debilidad.

Una vez le había echado una bronca a Laura, infligiendo de mala gana su propia importancia como futura alfa, pero la chica había sido extrañamente evasiva. Extraño porque su descontento era claro en su rostro.

―El hecho de que Talia no pueda mantener la corte contigo ahora mismo, no significa que no debas tenderle la mano al resto del grupo. ―Él le advirtió.

También había habido un extraño sabor recientemente. Peter podría probarlo debajo de su lengua, una mezcla de mercurio explosivo y carbón. A veces colgaba en el aire cuando la manada se ocupaba de sus asuntos, como si algo de otro mundo les estuviera rozando.

Pero como dijo Peter, esta era la tarifa estándar para una manada de lobos, especialmente una fuerte. Todas las criaturas mágicas fueron atraídas por su poder, su dominio. Al final se revelarían a sí mismos, harían todo lo posible para obtener su protección / respeto, y luego desaparecerían de nuevo. Él estaba seguro de ello.

El mensaje lo cambia todo.

En el momento en que lo lee, sabe que sería un suicidio ignorar su advertencia. Posiblemente era un engaño, o peor, una trampa, pero de cualquier forma era una señal de que se habían vuelto vulnerables.

Peter había estado conduciendo a casa cuando el mensaje le había llegado. Siempre el conductor concienzudo que había esperado hasta que llegó a una luz roja antes de que siquiera se molestara en revisar el teléfono. Sin embargo, rompió el límite de velocidad una vez que lo había leído.

“Dime ahora: ¿cómo sabes esto? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me dices esto?” Es todo lo que tiene tiempo para responder antes de llegar a su casa.

Talia está hablando por teléfono en su estudio, mientras que Laura estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación haciendo un trabajo escolar, aunque realmente miraba a su madre como un halcón.

―Vete, necesito hablar con el Alfa. ―Peter le ladra.

Ella abre la boca para discutir, pero Peter la interrumpe, ―En este momento. No estoy interesado. ―Ella mira a su madre en busca de apoyo, pero Talia apenas les está prestando atención por lo absorta que está hablando por teléfono. Laura se escabulle de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Peter asiste a Talia, solo para recibir una mano apresurada en su rostro; Talia a medio camino a través de un monólogo particular a quien sea su compañero de teléfono. En respuesta, Peter corta sus garras a través del cable del teléfono. El gruñido que recibe lo muestra mostrando su cuello en sumisión de todos modos.

―Peter, ―comienza Talia, ―será mejor que tengas la mejor razón del mundo para esto.

―La manada está en peligro. ¿Sabes dónde está Derek en este momento?

A partir de ahí, todo comienza a suceder muy rápido.

****

Un día después del incendio que no sucedió, los sueños de Stiles están libres del evento. Él tiene sueños normales, no videntes por primera vez en meses. Se despierta y exhala un suspiro de alivio. Los Hales deben haberse tomado en serio su advertencia. No es que no esperara que Peter Hale lo escuchara, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que Stiles se perdiera algo.

Él no destruye el teléfono. Como debería. Él sabe que debería. Pero hay algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza que dice espera, detente, y Stiles sabe que no debe ir en contra de sus instintos en este momento.

Probablemente sea tentador para el destino enviar un mensaje de texto a Peter Hale nuevamente. Tentador... un poco. Pero lo hace de todos modos.

Felicidades por no morir

Tal vez podría haber sido un poco más discreto, pero ¿desde cuándo lo es?


End file.
